1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to parking brake assemblies for motor vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Parking brake assemblies are generally hand or foot operated, and function by displacing a cable connected to a brake mechanism. The cable is usually connected to a movable member which may be locked in position by a pawl and ratchet assembly. Releasing the pawl from the ratchet allows the tension to be withdrawn from the cable and the brake to be released.
Examples of such brake mechanisms may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,823,695, 2,467,557, 2,816,456, 2,986,046, 3,273,418 and 3,511,107.